Numerous car remote starters are available in automotive markets. There are more than 40 brands and 250 products available in the US market. The price can vary in range from $100 to $1000, based on the brand and the features chosen. Most of these products work over infrared signal and other types of short-range communications, which in most cases does not satisfy the customer needs nor cope with the revolution of long-distance communications.
On the other hand, remote starters with satellite capabilities cost a lot of money to own and install. On average, a user would pay around $500 to get a basic remote starter installed, and a monthly subscription payment to maintain the satellite service.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a universal cellular-based device for implementing a vehicle remote starter and alarm system.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.